


Valentine's Day: Jumper Edition

by supershadsy



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Multi, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supershadsy/pseuds/supershadsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trio has their first Valentine's Day together. Set after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3800722">Jumper</a>, can be enjoyed without context.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day: Jumper Edition

Marta was just packing up her desk when Genis and Lloyd walked into the Tethe’alla Humane Society. “Oh, hey guys!” she greeted, waving as she put on her coat. “Colette took today off…”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Lloyd replied. “Because it’s Valentine’s day.”

“And I _still_ don’t know what we’re doing here,” Genis complained, crossing his arms. “If you’re not here to pick her up, then why?”

“Well--” Lloyd started.

“Are you two doing something _special_ today?” Marta cooed, leaning over the desk with her chin in both hands. “Going to a _romantic_ fancy dinner?”

“Uh, we--”

“Emil is _supposed_ to pick me up in a few minutes,” she continued, sitting back up straight and pouting. “But he hasn’t even texted me yet. He hasn’t even decided on where to take me! Doesn’t he know that this the most _important day_ for a budding couple?”

“Er, maybe you shouldn’t--” Genis tried to interrupt, but she sighed loudly instead.

“Whatever. I’m sure he’ll make up for it somehow.” Her expression changed from annoyed to cheery in a flash of a second. “Yeah, so what brings you here, anyway?”

_I’m exhausted already,_ Lloyd thought. “W-well, I wanted to come look at the puppies you have,” he said. “Col’s always talking about bringing one of them home--”

Marta squealed, jumping on her toes. “Oh, that’s _adorable!_ She would love it! Here, here!” She bounded out from behind the desk and pulled on his arm. “I can show you her favorites in the cages over here!”

As he was dragged down the hall, Genis took long strides to keep up as best as he could. “That apartment building looks pretty fancy,” he commented. “Didn’t think they’d allow dogs in there.”

“Well…” Lloyd sucked in through his teeth. “We haven’t...really checked yet…”

_“What?!”_ Genis exclaimed. “You’re coming to adopt a dog, and you don’t even know if you can have them in your building? What the hell, man?!”

Lloyd chuckled and shrugged. “We’ll find out sooner or later. Maybe Z can bribe the super, or we can talk to Mr. Bryant and get the okay. And if worse comes to worse, Dad can take the dog in as a friend for Noishe!”

Genis rolled his eyes. “You _really_ didn’t think this one through, did you…”

* * *

 

“It probably wasn’t a good idea to wait until the last second to look for a gift,” Sheena remarked as Colette poured over the pristine, glass case of watches.

“But the prices were really marked down!” she insisted, holding up a basket full to the brim with chocolate. “And look at all this candy we got!”

Ey ran a hand back over eir hair, swooping eir faux-hawk back into place. “Yeah, that’s great and all, but this is a different story…”

Granted, most of the watches in the case had little red tags on them for discounts, but a lot of the spots were empty and sold out. “Where are the boys, anyway?” Sheena asked.

“Lloyd said he had errands to run,” she replied, tapping a finger to her lips. “Z had therapy today, although he should be just getting done by now…”

“You know, I thought you’d all be together today, doing your thing,” ey said, bumping Colette’s hip gently. “I expected to spend all day with the cat.”

She blushed pink. “W-well, I actually…” Her voice grew smaller and smaller as she spoke. “Forgot...about Valentine’s day…”

“You? Forget?” Sheena chuckled and ruffled her hair. “I thought it’d be even harder with two boyfriends, let alone one. Hayate’s been fussing at the house about it all week.”

“We’ve been busy!” she exclaimed, balling her hands into fists at her side. Her voice carried in the bustle of people, and she immediately shrunk into herself. “Lloyd and I have had midterms the past week, so we haven’t had time to think about it--”

“Cutie, I’m just teasing you,” ey soothed. Ey reached into eir jacket pocket with eir free hand and pulled out a small box of chocolates decorated with hearts in red marker. “I got you a little something, though.”

Colette gasped as she took the box. “Sheena, you shouldn’t have--! I didn’t--”

“Don’t worry! The fact that you’re spending time with little old me on Valentine’s day is more than I could ask for.” As soon as the words were out of eir mouth, ey began to burn red, turning eir face away. “I-I mean…”

Colette replied with a big hug around eir waist. “Of course!” she exclaimed. “Thank you so much!”

Sheena patted her head, a dreamy smile on eir face. “C’mon, let’s keep looking for something nice for your handsome lumberjack.”

* * *

Zelos’ apartment was covered in candles, an enormous mix of scents wafting throughout the entire place. A bottle of sparkling cider sat on the bar, with three fluted wine glasses to accompany it. On either side were a bouquet of roses, a dozen a piece. Rose petals were scattered on the way from the kitchen leading all the way down to the bedroom.

Inside, the sheets were a glistening pink satin, and also covered in red rose petals. A black bag sat on the dresser, marked with the logo _“Naughty Secrets”_ written in pink script. And on top of the bed, only wearing a lacy, black thong, lay Zelos Wilder, red hair spilled all around him, spinning a rose between his fingers.

_Where the hell are they?_ he thought, reaching for his phone on the opposite dresser. He swiped it open, poking Colette’s number first, then turned on speaker phone and laid it on his bare chest.

She answered fairly quickly. _“Hey, Zelos…!”_

“Hi Angel,” he said, smiling immediately. “Where’re you at?”

_“Oh, sorry! I was just out with Sheena picking up a few last minute things…”_

“Are you sure you weren’t going out on a date without me~?”

_“Z…!”_

“I’m kidding,” he said, waving his hand. “I just miss you, and Lloyd’s been out too. Will my baby be home soon~?”

_“Yeah, ey just dropped me off--”_ Her voice was cut off, muffled and distant. _“Oh, hey!”_ Her voice quickly returned to the speaker. _“Looks like Lloyd just got here too! We’ll be right up soon!”_

Zelos chuckled, warmth flooding his face and his chest. “Good. I’ve got a little surprise for you here~.”

_“Ooh! I wonder what it is! Oh, hang on--”_ There was some fumbling on the line, before Lloyd’s tenor reached his ear. _“Hey, Z, we’ll be right up.”_

“Sounds good, babe,” he replied. “Hey, did you end up getting _the thing?”_

He sighed. _“No, I just--you’ll see when I get there.”_

Zelos adjusted himself inside the lacy lingerie. “Oh, you’ll _definitely_ be seeing something when you get upstairs~.”

_“Oh Goddess…”_ he groaned, then laughed. _“Love you, babe.”_

Colette abruptly came back on the phone. _“Ah! I love you too, Z!”_

“Love you both,” he said. “Now, get on up here, before I have to come get you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure Zelos in a lacy, black thong is more than enough of a Valentine's gift for anyone, hoho. Thanks for reading!


End file.
